<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ugly Christmas Sweater Party by bea_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191888">Ugly Christmas Sweater Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley'>bea_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, OTP Advent Calendar, Ugly Holiday Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione never thought that could exist a sweater so ugly like that, but Fred is there to make her realize that is possibly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ugly Christmas Sweater Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t believe is almost ending; another cameo from another OTP </p><p>Based on this prompt: we’re at an ugly Christmas sweater party and that thing is horrendous where did you even find that au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Ugly Christmas Sweater Party</em> </b> <b></b></p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione Granger hated Christmas sweaters; she had hated them ever since she was a little girl and her mother had insisted she should wear one for the Christmas photo, claiming that she looked adorable. Hermione knew that her mum was lying, but she had just put the damned thing on to make her happy, something that she continued to do even when she became an adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew about her hatred towards sweaters, and everyone made sure to stay far away from Hermione when Christmas sweaters were involved, but somehow, Hermione had ended up at an Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, and she had no idea how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is all Luna’s fault,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Hermione thought, seeing her blonde friend smile and flirt with a cute redhead near the Christmas tree. Luna had convinced Hermione to come to the party, and as Hermione could never say no to Luna, there she was, wearing a cute ugly Christmas sweater — if that could even exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing to herself, she made a beeline towards the beverages table. On her way, she saw a lot of ugly Christmas sweaters, and she wondered how people could even wear them in public. She started to prepare something to drink when something caught her attention. It was the ugliest Christmas sweater she had ever seen in her entire life! She couldn’t stop staring at it; she was attracted to the sight like a moth to a flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing is horrendous! Where did you even find it?” she heard herself asking, and she put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. “Oh, my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be so rude! It's just that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A husky laugh made Hermione stop rambling, and she looked at the owner of the laughter — and the ugly sweater she couldn’t stop staring at — and met warm brown eyes surrounded by freckles and a brilliant smile capable of silencing all her racing thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are at an Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, so I had to find the ugliest of them all; it was a matter of honour,” the boy said, and Hermione couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over her face. “So, this is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugliest</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweater you've ever seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for sure! I have never seen something as terrible as this,” she said, pointing to the sweater. “I’m really curious: where did you find it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t this ugly when I found it at the thrift shop, but after I finished with it, this is the masterpiece you see in front of you,” he said, turning around to show her the back of the sweater, which wasn’t too different from the front, but it was uglier if that was possible. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The back is uglier than the front, and I never thought I would say that someday,” Hermione said before realizing what she had said and blushing to the roots of her hair. The redhead only laughed, and Hermione relaxed and found herself somewhat attracted to the boy in front of her… But wasn't this the redhead Luna had been talking to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discreetly looking around, she realized that Luna was still talking to the same redhead, and before she could start questioning her sanity or how drunk she was, the boy realized where she was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like my twin is really interested in that girl,” the boy said. “He’s looking at her like she’s the brightest thing in the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna usually is and not only because of her clothes,” Hermione said, smiling, relieved that she wasn’t seeing double. “I’m Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Hermione, I’m Fred, and the bloke talking to your friend is George,” Fred said, turning to her, taking her hand and kissing it. “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too, Fred,” Hermione said, smiling at him even though her cheeks heated up at his old-fashioned action. “How about we get something to drink, grab some of those amazing sweater-shaped cookies and go sit somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that's an excellent idea!” Fred beamed at her, liking her suggestion. “I’ll go bring the cookies — they’re adorable, aren’t they? — while you grab the drinks. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing! Go grab some cookies before they disappear from the table,” Hermione said, smiling at Fred, who hurried away, while she made some of her special drinks and went to meet him at one of the couches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Fred spent most of their time at the party talking and learning more about each other. Hermione was amazed that the cute redhead — even though he was wearing the ugliest sweater of the century — could be the most adorable guy she had met in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred, on the other hand, felt the same about her. To him, Hermione was a complex person, one whose secrets he wished to learn: he wanted to learn what made her smile, what made her angry, what her deepest desires were, what she wanted to accomplish in life and everything in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred was surprised to learn that Hermione </span>
  <em>
    <span>abhorred</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweaters. “How can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweaters? They’re like the warmest and cosiest piece of cloth that you could wear. It’s practically a baby blanket!” She smiled bashfully at his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say. I haven't liked them ever since I was a child and my mum forced me to wear one for Christmas cards,” Hermione said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were perfect, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a defect,” Fred said, shaking his head, but Hermione could see that he was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I haven't found a sweater that I liked… Well, except yours, because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> ugly that I can’t stop staring at it,” she said, grinning a little when Fred beamed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hate for sweaters will have to end someday, and I know exactly what can change your mind.” Fred beamed like a loon, and Hermione should have been worried, but somehow, she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? And what’s your big plan?” Hermione said, turning to have a better look at him. “What’s going to change my mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weasley</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sweater.” Fred smiled wider, but seeing Hermione’s blank stare, he continued. “You see, my mum knits a sweater for all of her children every Christmas, and I swear those sweaters may be made with magic because I've never found anything more comfortable than it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think I need my own — what did you call it? — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weasley</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweater to see if I can learn to love sweaters,” Hermione murmured, unable to stop smiling as she bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you play your cards right, you may receive one,” Fred said, winking at her as he pushed a rebellious curl behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t fond of sweaters — she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated them — but seeing the way Fred talked about his mother’s knitted sweaters, she thought she might have to reconsider it. And who knew? Maybe, someday she could even start to love the thing — but not the one Fred was wearing because that was just plain </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>